I Do Cherish You
by kaevilla
Summary: My first ever fanfic, so please don't hate it. I'm still working on my other fanfics. It's a songfic.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate it. :) / Disclaimer; I own _nothing _but the plot. Characters are all thanks to J.K. Rowling and the music is thanks to 98 Degrees.  
><strong>

It was the night of the Hogwarts Talent show and Hermione was so nervous for her performance. It was just last week that her and her boyfriend—old enemy—Draco Malfoy had broken up. She was still heartbroken, but she couldn't do anything about it. He cheated on her and he didn't even have anything to say to her.

She was using a short glittery light purple dress and with a little help from Ginny, she had the best complexion ever. She was beautiful and her best friends made her look even more. "You're going to do great, 'Mione," Ron said, "Yeah 'Mione, you will be just fine," Harry said as he was rubbing soothing circles on her back. She was breathing softly. As she was ready to watch the next group to perform.

"And now, please give your hands up for our next act. Draco Malfoy, along with Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, and Theodore Nott," Dumbledore said and Hermione's mouth dropped. She walked towards the stage to see him using a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with the boys.

"This goes out to someone really special to me, this for you to forgive me for the stupid things I did to you," Draco said loudly seeming to magically enhanced his voice to be heard all over the Great Hall. Hermione was looking at him and he was looking at her.

The melody started and Hermione's mouth hung open. He was singing a muggle song and not just any other song; it was "I do (cherish you) by 98 Degrees."

**I do, I do babe,**

**I do, I **

**Mmm**

**All I am, all I'll be**

**Everything in this world**

**All that I'll ever need is in your eyes**

**Shining at me when you smile I can feel**

**All my passion unfolding**

**Your hand brushes mine**

**And the thousand sensations**

**Seduce me, cause I**

**I do…Cherish you…For the rest of my life**

**You don't have to think twice**

**I will….love you still**

**From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control**

**I've waited so long to say this to you**

**If you're asking do I love you this much**

**I do…oh baby…oh**

Draco pointed towards Hermione and everyone cheered. She was crying hearing him saying this to her. Especially in one of her favorite songs of all time.

**In my world before you, lived outside my emotions**

**Didn't know where I was going**

**Till that day I found you**

**How you opened my life to a new paradise**

**In a world torn by change**

**Still with all my heart till my dying day**

**I do (I cherish you) cherish you…For the rest of my life**

**You don't have to think twice**

**I will…love you still**

**From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control**

**I've waited so long to say this to you**

**If you're asking do I love you this much**

**Yes I do….I do…**

Draco jumped off of the stage and stood next to Hermione. He was holding her and singing to her. He knew she forgave him, because her tears were falling. She smiled at him and then he jumped back to the stage again.

**If you're asking do I love you this much…**

**Baby I do…cherish you…**

**From the depths of my soul**

**Its beyond my control…**

**I've waited so long to say this to you**

**If you're asking do I love you this much…**

**Baby, I do…**

**Ohhhhh…oh…I…do…**

When the song ended, the whole crowd was cheering and Draco was smiling for the first time in a long time. "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" everyone chanted and Draco jumped down again. He walked towards Hermione and pulled her into his arms. She looked at him and smiled. She put her hand on his face and smiled.

"Do you mean it?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes,

"Every word of it. I've loved you and am in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger," Draco said.

"That's all I've ever wanted to know," and she pulled him into a kiss hearing everyone scream and cheer.

**What do you think? Sucks right? ;(**


End file.
